Dreams Of The Past
by Elena Walker
Summary: Elena hasn't had the ideal past but has lived thorough it. But lately she's had these weird dreams. She's a boy named Allen Walker. When the boy Allen Walker finally dies why does she feel something's missing? and Why did the new student call her Allen? Fem.Allen Fem.Kanda and Fem. Lavi but don't worry the originals will appear later on. GOING UNDER REWRITE SOON. DONT READ
1. Chapter 1:How it ended and began

Hey everyone. Some reminders:

Thoughts 'hello' '_**Neah speaking**_'

Speaking: "goodbye"

Chapter 1: how it ended and began.

Allen POV:

'Shit! I need to finish this' I thought as I looked around. Lenali and Lavi were badly

injured in the fight with Rhode and Wisely. Kanda was healing slower than usual. He fought Tyki and Lulubell. The other Noah were defeated when the Black Ark collapsed due to all the battles. "_**Hey Allen! Watch out**_! 'Neah practically screamed in my head. As I turn I swing my sword towards the Earl, fast. However, no matter how fast I may have been I was too late. A sharp pain was felt on my right arm. I didn't want to lose the force I had so, despite the pain, I swung at the Earl as hard as I could. '_**YES! Finally that fat man died**_!' "..." '_**Allen, are you okay**_?' Truth was that I wasn't ok. Even though I had managed to kill the Earl he nearly cut ME in half. I was falling to the ground; my vision was beginning to go blurry."Allen!"Lavi yelled. "Allen-kun! "Lenali cried. "Moyashi!"Kanda gasped. I felt myself being caught in the arms of someone I could no longer see due to my vision being blurred. I closed my eyes. I was soon laid down on the floor by who I now thought to be Lenali. I slowly began to open my eyes to see Lenali, Lavi, and Kanda surrounding me. I suddenly began to cough. I coughed up blood. I knew I wasn't going to be among my friends very long. Lavi looked like he was about to cry. Lenali was already crying her eyes out. Kanda had a concerned face that some if not everyone thought was physically impossible for the man. "Thank... You "I said. I was also near tears by the thought that I would no longer be able to be with my comrades after the war." I love -Cough- you all.-cough- I will never f-cough- forget you." As those word came out I could no longer breathe normally. I knew this was the end. "Thank... You." I cried and with those words as I slipped into a peaceful darkness. 'Goodbye my friends. I won't forget you.'

Normal POV:

"Allen-kun! No please don't leave us!" Lenali cried while holding the now lifeless body of the twenty year old general named Allen Walker. "Please wake up. We won Allen. We won. Because of you we are free from this cursed war. All-" Lavi placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the man named Lavi, who was to have no attachments to this world, crying and shaking his head. She then turned to Kanda who had a look of sadness on his face with several tears rolling down. She then realized that there was nothing to do, nothing she could do to bring Allen back to life to have him live a peaceful life. She began to cry again.

(-At the Black Order: -)

"Lenali it'll be alright. He died fighting for all of us. Do you think he would want us to cry over his death?" said Komui who was trying to cheer his sister up. Almost all of the science division was alive and healing. It had been a month since the war ended, since Allen died. Central didn't care about the deaths anymore; to them it was only about winning and getting what they want. All the remaining akuma were destroyed rather quickly because they went to the place where their 'master' died; where Allen died. "Komui where are Lavi and Kanda? Did you forget what their mission was or did you not tell them because Lenali is going too?" said Reever as he walked by with a pile of papers. "NO NOT MY PRECIOUS LEN-"Komui cried before Lenali kicked him on the head. "Nii-san what's this mission? Maybe it can help me get my mind off Allen-kun." Lenali said with a sad look on her face. "Okay then. Lenali dear can you bring Lavi and Kanda here? "Sure thing Nii-san"

(-ONE-SMALL-TIME-SKIP-LATER-)

"What do you want Komui-san?" Lavi asked. "This better be fucking important!" Kanda practically yelled that out. "Okay here are the details," Komui said as he handed the file." All three of you are to go inside the ark. Lately it has been acting strange. Central wants you to explore it and see where you end up." "So that's it?" "Yes however we do not know how long this mission will take. It may take days or years. You leave next month."

(-ANOTHER-TIME-SKIP-LATER-)

"Well goodbye Nii-san, everyone take good care of yourselves ok. Until we meet again"

"NO LENALI DON'T GO! I CAN'T LET YOU GO WITH THOSE... OCTOPUSES!" "Who the F*^*K are you calling an octopus?!" "Ya Komui we aren't _THAT_ bad." "Well off we go. Bye everyone!" With that small conversation over with; they stepped into the ark.

(- SCENE-CHANGE-)

Normal POV:

Elena woke up gasping for air in a cold sweat. It was another one of her weird dreams again, that bothered her to no end. They had started about 3 months ago. At first they were happy moments in the life of a boy named Allen Walker. However about a month ago they started to get darker. She saw the haunting past, the distrust and hurt he felt, all the battles this young boy fought, and had now seen his death.

She looked around her room. She needed a distraction. She finally began to wonder what time it was. She looked at the clock and saw it was barely seven in the morning. She decided she should get ready for school.

She went to the private school called Black Order High. (A/N: Ha-ha it's _so_ original isn't it?)It was until a month ago did she start to dislike the school. It reminded her too much of those horrible dreams. That aside she had a fairly good school life. She had two best friends. Lauren was the cheerful red-head who would occasionally act like a smart-ass. Then there was Akira. Akira Kanda was her name. She was always in a bad mood but was fun when you truly got to know her. Elena was born in England; Akira was born in Japan, and Lauren was still trying to find out where she's from.

Elena had snowy white hair. Because of that she would often be called Snow White Queen. She had a red scar that ran through her left cheek. She put on the uniform. Girls had the choice to either wear shorts or a very short skirt. The girls who had any dignity in them wore shorts while the other girls wore the incredibly short skirt. She put on her shorts on along with the black cardigan with red outlines. Like her two friends, she wore knee high combat boots. After changing she went downstairs to feed her kitten. She also lived alone in a two story house she inherited from her deceased father. As she ran downstairs she put on her necklace. It has a simple necklace but was still unique like her. It had a golden charm in the end that looked like a ball with horns and wings.

"Timcampy! Food's ready." As she finished her own breakfast a golden kitten came from one of the rooms.

"Meow"

"Yes I know I need to bring more cat food later. Sheesh. Okay well I'm off. Take care of the house."

Elena slowly made her way to the tables set out in front of the school, where she looked for her friends. She soon found them and approached the two unsuspecting girls.

Lauren POV:

I had arrived to the third table like every day. There I saw Akira glaring and any poor soul that dared to get in her sight of vision. I laughed. It was always funny to see Akira act like how she did when Elena and I weren't around. "Hey Kanda-chan," I said because I knew very well that that annoyed her. I soon found myself at the end of a wooden sword. Although the school didn't allow real swords but allowed Akira to have a wooden one. "I told you already. You can call me Akira alright?" I nodded. I knew there was really no use arguing. "Oh did you hear? We're getting three new students." "Really?" "Ya they're supposed to be in the same homero-!" I was cut off as a felt something jab into my side. I turned around to see Elena smiling like she did nothing wrong. "Hey! Not cool! I was just telling Akira about the new students Moyashi." I smirked. I knew she hated that nickname since day one. "Baka Usagi! Watashi wa Elena Desu! Some people who passed by gave us confused looks. We had lived in Japan for most of our lives so we sometimes talked in Japanese.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG GGGGGGG!

"Oh hey there's the school bell. Let's go" As we walked to class I asked them questions on what they think the new students are until Akira got annoyed and pointed her sword at me. A few minutes later we made it to class and sat down in the front row next to each other. The teacher came in and after a few minutes later the door opened.

YAY fist chapter of my story is done! 3 pages on Microsoft! So how did it turn out? I was listening to Snow white Queen by evanescence when I wrote her nickname. I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 2 reviews so if you want the next chapter… R&R. Well see you guys later! P.S I think you guys know who the three new students are right?


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Some Reminders:

'Thoughts' '_**Neah' **_"Words"

So… Now to the Story!

Chapter 2: The Encounter

"_Oh hey there's the school bell. Let's go" As we walked to class I asked them questions on what they think the new students are until Akira got annoyed and pointed her sword at me. A few minutes later we made it to class and sat down in the front row next to each other. The teacher came in and after a few minutes later the door opened._

Normal POV:

The door opened to reveal three teens. One was a red-head that looked a lot like Lauren. They both had fiery red hair, an eye patch, and a headband to keep their bangs out of their face. The two obvious differences were, well, Lauren was a girl and the teen was a _boy. _The other difference was that Lauren had waist length hair. Then there was the Japanese boy. He looked a lot like Akira. The both had long navy blue hair in a ponytail, carried a sword, and had a scowl on their faces. Again, like Lauren, there were two differences were that Akira was a girl and the teen was a boy, again. The other difference was the ponytail their hair was in. Akira's hair was in a low ponytail with a few strands of hair in her face while the boy had a high ponytail. Then there was the last one. This one was a girl who looked like she was Chinese. She had shoulder length hair that looked like it had green highlights but seemed natural. She was very pretty and was also quite tall. The teacher called them inside the classroom. Everyone couldn't help but laugh because of the resemblance of The Ice Queen-who is Akira-and the Red Queen-who is Lauren. The teacher also noticed and couldn't help but let out a small laugh too. "What's so funny?" The girl had asked obviously not knowing what was so funny. "Well it looks like you two friends look a lot like two of our three queens." The teacher pointed at the three girls who sat in the front. The girl's eyes widened as she saw Elena. "No way. It can't be." She beckoned the two boys to look at Elena. Both their eyes widened. "Allen?" the red head spoke up. "Moyashi?" the Japanese boy said. Elena's eye twitched and said her usual response to the nickname before she could catch her mistake. "Watashi wa Elena desu BaKanda." She replied. The three's eyes widened at the response. Before anyone could move or say anything the girl ran to Elena. "ALLEN!"

Elena POV:

Once I had inspected the new students I looked out the window; they no longer interested me. Then I heard it. That stupid nickname. Not noticing that the nickname came from the Japanese boy I replied as I always did. The next thing I knew; I was on the ground with the girl crying on my shoulder saying 'ALLEN'. "Umm are you okay?" I asked her considering she broke down at the sight of me. "Huh? Allen why is your voice higher?" she asked as she looked at my face. "Okay I don't mean to be rude but can you get off me and introduce yourself?" She nodded and stood up; still wiping tears away. "OK I'm Lenali and the red-head is Lavi and the Japanese boy is Yuu Kanda, but please call him Kanda if you don't want to get maimed by Mugen." She added quickly because Kanda began to glare at her. "Hello I'm Elena and the red-head is Lauren and the Japanese girl is Akira Kanda." "Okay since you already introduced yourselves you can sit down. Kanda?" "What" came the response as Kanda and Akira both began to glare at the teacher. "Opps. I forgot you two share the same last name. Kanda Yuu meet Kanda Akira." I noticed they both began to stare at each other. "Hey BaKanda cut it out before I make you take Timcampy a bath."

I smirked as I saw Akira paled. The last time I asked Lauren and Akira to help me give Timcampy a bath we all ended up with scratches on our arms and faces along with ripped clothes. I also saw Lauren pale even though the threat wasn't aimed at her.

"Tch. Fine I'll leave the wanna-be samurai alone." I saw Kanda was about to respond but I spoke first. "HA like you should be speaking."

"Want to be the victim of Makura?"

"Ha like you can catch me. I faster than that Baka Usagi over there."

"Hey! I'm not stupid. Sure you're faster than me but you're shorter and dumber too."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Maybe I am _Moyash_i."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Oi Moyashi calm down. I'll get her before you anyway so don't worry."

"Aww! Akira-chan I thought I was your friend!"

"Tch. I am only friends with you because the Moyashi and the principal."

"Aww. I know that's not true Akira-chan. I know you always avoid the principal because of his sister complex."

"Damn straight. He's weird. Thinking he has a sister named Lenali that's living in the 19th century? No offence Lenali."

"Oh ah none taken."

"Ya he says they're fighting Akuma or something."

"Will you guys stop it already. You know the connection of those words. I hate the word Akuma and don't even get me started on the Millennium Earl."

"Who's the Millennium Earl?"

"The fat guy with a pink umbrella Principal Komui talks about"

"Ahem may I ask you to continue your conversation later but remember; you are in _**MY**_ class." I turned to see the teacher angry. I also noticed the new students talking to themselves with worried expressions.

"Okay sheesh no need to get so angry Mr.65." "My NAME is Mr. Moreno" "The tattoo on your forehead says different." I looked at the new students and almost laughed. "He has the number 65 tattooed on his forehead. He hides it with his bangs. He says it's a birthmark but it looks so much like a tattoo."

"Ms. Walker see me after school for your detention along with Ms. Bookman and Ms. Kanda." I groaned. I often got detentions for being friends with Lauren and Akira; they often got detentions because they were friends with me. It's a complicated relationship but we're happy with it. I took my seat and the boring lecture started.

(-TIME!-SKIP!—HERE!-)

Normal POV:

After detention, Akira, Elena, and Lauren went to the best restaurant in town. It was called Black Order Café. It was attached to the school but was a separate building at the same time. They all had part-time jobs there. However, they didn't notice they were being followed by three figures.

"Hey Jerry we're here. Sorry we're late; got held up in detentions." Said Lauren as she headed to the back. "Hey cuties!" A male chief with pink hair in braids walked in. "I understand just get to your positions already. And Elena please don't try to apologize to me. I understand why you're late so just get dressed." "Okay Jerry." The three girls went into the changing room and appeared in modified maid outfits. Elena's outfit was white and dark gray. She wore thigh high white socks along with dark gray elbow length gloves. Lauren's outfit was scarlet and black. She wore knee length black socks and red gloves. Akira's outfit was navy blue and silver. She wore knee high black boots and mid-arm length silver gloves.

After several hours of working it was almost time to close. The door opened and in walked Lavi, Kanda, and Lenali. Elena approached them. "Here are the menus. Do you want to drink? Oh and yes we do serve soba Kanda." The two looked shock on how the girl knew Kanda only ate soba. Kanda, however, only nodded and asked for green tea. Lavi ordered a coke and Lenali got a sprite. "Ok there are you drinks. What would you like to eat?" "Do you recommend anything?" Lenali was not used to the food yet so she wanted something familiar. "Well everything is good here. But for desert I recommend the miterashi dango." She girl nodded and asked for a hamburger. Lavi got the same thing. Elena turned around to give the order to jerry when Lavi spoke. "Hey Elena aren't you going to take Kanda's order?" "Why should I? It's obvious the man wants soba." Elena had some feeling she had met these people before but couldn't remember. Raising an eyebrow she asked Kanda," Kanda would you like some other food besides soba?" "Che no the Baka Usagi is just messing with you." Elena giggled. "Ok I'll be back with your orders soon." After ten minutes Elena came walking in with two plates on her hands and another on her head. The three's eyes widened. They thought it was going to drop any second so they were surprised it actually reached their table. They received the food and began to eat. When it came time to pay the worst hit. Reaching for his wallet Lavi pulled it out and when he looked inside he realized he didn't have enough. "I'm sorry Elena I don't have enough." "Oh it's okay. You can just leave what you have and I can pay the rest." "Elena we can't let you do that. We didn't think we would not have enough." "No it's okay. I know how it is to be in debt." They eventually caved in and let her pay the rest of the bill.

After that they left and Elena went to change in some comfortable clothes. Akira and Lauren had left a few minutes ago. Elena came out in a white t-shirt with a grey vest along with black skinny jeans and her boots. She began her way to her house after such a long day. She was too tired to notice the three following her. She soon arrived to her house. She opened the door and closed it slightly. She was tired but at least she had done her homework in school and at work. She walked to her black couch. She looked around the room she saw every day. The only colors that decorated her two bedrooms, one restroom, one kitchen, two guestrooms, and one living room were only white, gray, black, and red. As she began to relax, she heard her door opened. She looked up and was the three new students had somehow surrounded her every possible exit possible. She began to worry. "What do you want," she asked; the nervousness obvious in her voice. It was Lavi who stepped forward and revealed their objective. "How do you know about the Millennium Earl and how much do you know?"

**YAY another chapter done. This one was 4 pages on Microsoft. I sorta left you hanging there but it's only to get you anxious for the next chapter. The next chapter will probably come out next week 'cause its winter break and all. Well look forward to the next chapter. Oh and If I haven't mentioned it here are the character descriptions-**

**Elena- White hair. Scar like Allen's without the pentacle. Hair cut that sometimes makes her look like a boy but still girlish.**

**Lauren- Same as Lavi except her hair is to her waist.**

**Akira- Same as Kanda but the ponytail is a low one and she allows Lauren and Elena to call her by her name. She also smiles occasionally when she's with them and has some manners. sorta like Nezumi from NO.6**

**Well until next week! ^_^ (Oh and can someone tell me what does it mean when an author put **

'**ooc-ness'?)**


	3. Chapter 3:The Confession

Hey everyone some reminders:

Thoughts 'hello' 'Neah speaking' 'Allen Walker speaking in Elena's head'

Speaking: "goodbye" "Allen speaking"

Now to the story! :

Chapter 3: The confession

She looked up and was the three new students had somehow surrounded her every possible exit possible. She began to worry. "What do you want," she asked; the nervousness obvious in her voice. It was Lavi who stepped forward and revealed their objective. "How do you know about the Millennium Earl and how much do you know?"

Elena POV:

"Huh? Well this is a surprise. I would have thought the Bookman JR. would have known who the Millennium Earl is." I smirked as I saw Lavi was taken aback. I know that my outward appearance may have been all calm and collected but as I thought about what I had just said I was shocked. I knew I didn't show it though. 'Hey wait how do I know Lavi is a Bookman JR? And why did it seem like I was so familiar with him?' "Arg! What's going on?" I said out loud. I saw the weird looks that the three gave me. "I don't know much about the Millennium Earl and I found out about his existence through my dreams. Those horrible dreams." "When did they start?" I heard Lavi ask. "About four months ago." Their eyes widened. "What was the last dream about?" "Umm. If I remember correctly it was about the death of some boy who was about 5 years older than me. He also looked a bit like me." "What was his name?" "I think it was Allen Walker."

Lavi POV:

'Something was off about this girl.' I thought after she responded. I then heard she started having these dreams about four months ago. Four months ago was when the war took a turn for the worst. 'So her dreams started at the changing point in the war.' I thought. I asked her several questions concerning the dreams then that name popped up. Allen Walker; that one name and person who did so much for us. He was erased from history along with any documents concerning the Holy War so how did this girl know him? "How do you know that name?" "Like I said I saw him in my dreams or to be more precise; I was him. I saw the world through his eyes. He trusted everyone except you. Why? Because you never made your decision clear. To be a bookman or their friend." I was shocked. I always thought Allen trusted me. For some reason I couldn't reply. It was true even now I'm now I'm not sure which path I've chosen. To be a bookman or a real person. I guess I've been around them so long I became a real person but I might be too scared admit it. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to be Lavi. For Lavi to be me would be worth it.

Elena POV:

I stared at Lavi. I knew everyone was shocked but I just had to say it. Something told me I had to tell them. 'Hello Elena. Please don't be scared. May I please talk to them for just a moment?' I jumped. "Who's there?" I knew that comment had brought the others out of their thoughts but I didn't care. "Elena who are you talking to?" "I don't know. Hey wait. Why can't you talk to them yourselves?" I held up my hand so they knew I wasn't talking to them. '*sigh* I am in your subconscious honey. May I take over for a moment? It'll only be a moment I just want to talk to them.' "Okay I guess you can." I was suddenly thrown into the darkness.

Normal POV:

Everyone stared at Elena as she sat limp in her chair. Her hair started to grow down to her shoulders. A pentacle appeared over her left eye, above her scar. Her left arm turned a midnight blue. It merely changed colors and did not change physical appearance. She opened her eyes. "Ano…. Hi Lavi, Lenali, Ba-Kanda. Long time no see. Hehe" they stared at Elena or whoever was in Elena's body. There was an awkward silence. It was Kanda who broke it. He stepped forward; placing the tip of Mugen on it's (A/N: they don't know its Allen yet.)throat. "Who are you?" "Can you please put Mugen down Kanda? You should all know very well who I am." "Are you Neah?" Lenali had spoken up. "*sigh* I spend 8 years of my life fighting alongside you guys and you don't even remember me? That's just mean. Fine of you want an introduction then here it is. Hello my name is Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." They were shocked. Why did Allen show up? "Is that really you Allen-kun?" it was Lenali who had broken the silence this time. "Yes Lenali it's me Allen." "Okay prove it. Do I have a sibling and what do they do?" "Yes you do. His name is Komui and he's a scientist with a major sister complex. He just loves to scare everyone with his Komurins." "Okay two more questions. When is your birthday and who was the first person to accept you for who you are?" "December 25, **** and Mana Walker." "Seems legit to me." Said Lavi. "Che" "Okay now that's settled. Why are you in Elena's body Allen?" "Well she is my reincarnation just like Lauren is Lavi's and Akira is Kanda's." "Wow." "Che. No wonder that girl doesn't piss me off." They all stared at Kanda. "No way Yuu-chan. There's actually someone you don't hate?!" "Ya so now let the damn subject drop." "It's just that I thought you would always hate everybody." Kanda put Mugen at Lavi's throat. "Yes now drop the damn subject before I slice you." "Okay Okay. I'll drop it Yu-""Don't call me by my name." "Oh sorry guys but I have to go. Elena wants to come back." Allen had gone limp but a smile had formed on his face. Elena's appearance had gone back to normal except her hair. It remained shoulder length.

"Huh? Oh hey guys. Do you mind getting out of my house? It's 11:00 PM and I'm very sleepy." They nodded. They opened the door and saw Lauren and Akira standing on the porch with shocked faces. "Oh um hi. Elena left her backpack in Akira's car. Sorry if we interrupted." Lauren gave the bag to Lavi and ran away with Akira close behind. They looked behind them and saw Elena had already fallen asleep on the couch. 'I think things took a turn for the worst' Lavi thought as he, Kanda, and Lenali left the house.

(-THE-NEXT-DAY-)

Normal POV:

That day had started like any other. Akira, Lauren, and Elena had met up and fooled around until first period. Akira and Lauren had decided to confront Elena about the talk she had with the three when they knew she wouldn't run away. Luckily for them the class trip was in two weeks. Since Elena Lived by herself with no guardians Yukino, Akira's mom, decide to sign the form for Elena. They were going camping in the mountains and it was during Elena's birthday; they decided they would celebrate it there. The teacher had suspected in to be sunny but Akira and Lauren had done their research. It would snow on Christmas the day of Elena's birthday. Yes it seemed cruel but it was the only way they could be sure Elena wouldn't run away. They had continued their day like any other too. Lavi, Lenali' and Kanda were nowhere to be found. And like how they day began it ended.

Arg! I'm sorry for it being shorter than usual. I have an Idea and the gears have been set in motion. Oh and I want you guys to tell me what pairings you want 'cause if you don't I'll choose YULLEN.

So here are you're choices

LAVIxELENA

KANDAxELENA

LAVIxLAUREN

KANDAxAKIRA

LAVIxLEANLI

KANDAxLENALI

You're choices. If you don't put which pairing you want in the reviews I'm choosing KANDAxELENA.

Merry Christmas!

P.S: Thank you Nightmare-chan for your reviews and anyone eles who's read, reaviewed, favorited, and followed.

P.S.S: I can't write the next chapter until you guys tell me in your reviews. deadline? 12/31/12.


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:

**I'm Soooooooo SORRY. I know it has only been three chapters into the story but I need some time to think about where this story will end up. Again I AM SORRY! o(****﹏****)o **

**I am sure you guys are disappointed in me but I started school and that's bringing me down and then I have all this Drama to deal with and the I have Choir practice most of the week (**ends at around 9**) and I spend my weekend reading fanfictions on my phone/Tablet because my mom is using the computer. I'll most likely post chapter four around February ok. I just need some time to sort out the events that will happen in this story. Last Time…. I AM SO SO SORRY FOR DISSAPOINTING YOU MY READERS**

**EDIT: SOO yeah im might not be updating in like the first two weeks of feb cause I want to rewrite the story . Sorry! Oh and those who ard reading until it is gone dont worry im almost done with the chapter. Im trying to make he chapters longer so ya. -~-**


End file.
